Verwechslung  ausgeschlossen?
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Vor acht Jahren kam es zu einer folgenschweren Verwechslung in einem Berliner Krankenhaus, die Rokko, David und Lisa vor die schwierigsten Entscheidungen in deren Leben stellt.


**Verwechslung – ausgeschlossen!**

„Herr und Frau Seidel, wie schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten", begrüßte der Chefarzt einer kleinen Berliner Privatklinik die Eltern seiner jungen Patientin. „Gibt es etwas Neues? Kommt einer von uns beiden als Spender in Frage?", deutete David aufgeregt auf sich und seine Frau. „Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen reden. Setzen Sie sich", bot der graumelierte Arzt dem Ehepaar an. „Als wir davon sprachen, dass die Eltern wahrscheinlich am ehesten als Spender in Frage kämen, ging ich davon aus, dass Sie die leiblichen Eltern sind." David und Lisa tauschten verwirrte Blicke. „Nur um das klarzustellen", räusperte David sich. „Meine Frau und ich sind Magdalenas Eltern." – „Natürlich", beschwichtigte der Mediziner. „Aber für eine Teiltransplantation der Leber braucht es mehr als nur Elterngefühle. Dafür muss das Spendermaterial zum Empfängermaterial passen. Das passende Material finden wir am wahrscheinlichsten bei den leiblichen Eltern." – „Wie mein Mann schon sagte, wir sind Magdalenas Eltern – emotional und biologisch", ergriff nun Lisa Seidel das Wort. „Ganz ausgeschlossen", widersprach der Arzt. „Bei einer genetischen Konstellation wie bei Ihnen und Ihrem Mann… also sie passt partout nicht zu Magdalenas. Sie können einfach nicht die leiblichen Eltern sein." – „Dann liegt ein Fehler vor", insistierte David. Aufgebracht schob er seinen Hemdsärmel nach oben. „Los, nehmen Sie noch einmal Blut ab", forderte er dann vehement.

###########################################################################

„Sie hat die Läuse beim Kinderturnen aufgegabelt. Ich habe sofort das entsprechende Shampoo gekauft und das Bettzeug entsorgt und…", bestürmte ein aufgeregter braungelockter Mann eine Sachbearbeiterin beim Jugendamt. Diese lächelte milde. „Kinder in diesem Alter haben schon mal Läuse. Deshalb haben wir Sie nicht herbestellt. Würden Sie mir bitten folgen? Sie werden im Konferenzraum erwartet, Herr Kowalski."

„Du?", staunte Rokko, als er Lisa erkannte. „Ich… Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte, Marinas Eltern machen schon wieder Stress wegen des Sorgerechts für Pippi", stammelte er unsicher. „Herr Kowalski", bemühte sich der anwesende Jugendamtsvertreter, sich seine Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Sie kennen sich?", wurde er sich dann irritiert bewusst, was gerade passiert war. „Jup", bestätigte Rokko knapp. „Manche bösen Geister der Vergangenheit werde ich einfach nicht los", fügte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf David hinzu. „Wieso bin ich hier?" – „Ja", ergriff David das Wort. „Wieso sind wir hier – alle drei?"

„Es ist damals auf der Geburtsstation zu einer bedauerlichen Verwechslung gekommen", hörte Lisa Worte an ihr Ohr dringen, die in ihrem Kopf zu hallen schienen. „Ihre Lebensgefährtin musste notversorgt werden, Herr Kowalski, während Magdalena Probleme hatte, selbstständig zu atmen. Die Mitarbeiter der Station hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und da muss es wohl… zu einer Verwechslung gekommen sein." – „Sind Sie ganz sicher?", fand Rokko als Erster die Sprache wieder. „Ich meine, dass ausgerechnet deren Tochter und meine Tochter vertauscht worden sind? Kommt vielleicht ein anderes Kind in Betracht?" – „Nein", schüttelte der Beamte den Kopf. „In dieser Nacht sind auf dieser Station nur zwei Kinder zur Welt gekommen – Magdalena und Philippa." – „Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass Marina die Geburt nicht überlebt hat und mir meine Schwiegereltern das Leben seit Jahren zur Hölle machen. Jetzt auch noch das!", murmelte Rokko. David hatte in der Zwischenzeit nach Lisas Hand gegriffen, aber auch das dämmte ihre Tränen nicht ein. „Und was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun?", wandte er sich möglichst besonnen an den Mann vom Jugendamt. „Da es dafür keinen Präzedenzfall gibt, fiel uns eine Entscheidung nicht leicht. Wir dachten an einen Rücktausch – auf Probe, versteht sich… für… sagen wir ein halbes Jahr… mit gegenseitigem Besuchsrecht, natürlich. Danach wird es eine offizielle Anhörung durch das Familiengericht geben, das dann entscheidet, welches Kind bei wem…" – „Woah, woah, woah", kam es empört von Rokko. „Erst einmal will ich einen Vaterschaftstest. Ich will ganz sicher sein, dass Pippi deren Tochter ist und diese Magdalena meine." – „Herr Kowalski, es gibt keinen Zweifel", versicherte der Beamte. „Dann dürfte ein Vaterschaftstest ja kein Problem sein." – „Herr Kowalski, die Zeit drängt aber." – „Wieso?", wurde Rokko hellhörig. „Sie und Ihr ach-so-tolles Amt haben acht Jahre gebraucht, um die Verwechslung zu bemerken. Da wird der Rücktausch auf Probe…", wurde Rokkos Tonfall ironisch. „… ja wohl noch so lange warten können, bis sich der erste Schock gelegt hat und ich meine Tochter auf die bevorstehenden Veränderungen vorbereiten kann." – „Die Zeit drängt,…", räusperte Lisa sich. „… weil Magdalena sehr krank ist. Sie braucht eine Organspende. Sie braucht eine passende Leberteilspende. Die Ärzte sagten, dass die biologischen Eltern am ehestens als Spender in Frage kommen und da wir nun einmal nicht die leiblichen Eltern sind… Rokko, für uns ist der Schock genauso groß wie für dich, aber… meine Tochter wird sterben, wenn sich nicht bald ein Spender findet." – „So wie ich es verstanden habe, ist sie meine Tochter – außer das hier ist alles ein böser Alptraum." – „Bitte, Rokko, lass dich testen – es ist ja nur in Magdalenas Interesse." Der Angesprochene schluckte hart. „Das ist sehr viel verlangt, Lisa. Wo kann ich den Vaterschaftstest durchführen lassen?", wollte Rokko von dem Jugendamtsvertreter wissen. „Ohne den als Beweis denke ich über irgendwelche Eventualitäten nicht einmal nach."

###########################################################################

„Pippi, weißt du noch, wie wir uns darüber unterhalten haben, warum manche Kinder eine Mami haben und manche keine?", rang Rokko Tage später um seine Fassung. Wieder und wieder strich er über die pechschwarzen Haare des kleinen Mädchens, das vor ihm stand. „Jetzt kannst du mal ausprobieren, wie es ist, eine Mami zu haben. Lisa ist auch ganz lieb zu dir, versprochen", sah er kurz zu einer ehemaligen Verlobten auf, die ihm nickend versicherte, dass sie dies tun würde. „Und wenn es dir da nicht gefällt oder du nach Hause willst, dann kannst du mich anrufen und dann bin ich in Windeseile bei dir, okay?" Philippa Kowalski sah ihren Papa mit großen Augen an. „Und du kommst nicht mit, nein? Du hast es dir nicht anders überlegt?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Hey, betrachte es als Übung für das Ferienlager. Wenn du das hier hinkriegst, dann darfst du dieses Jahr ins Ferienlager, okay?" David räusperte sich ungeduldig im Hintergrund. Seiner Meinung nach brachte dieser Eiertanz nichts und würde das Mädchen nur noch mehr verschüchtern. „Können wir dann gehen?", fragte er daher laut. „Philippa?", ging Lisa vor ihrer biologischen Tochter in die Hocke. „Ich bin Lisa und das ist David. Wir möchten gern ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen. Wie klingt das für dich?" Die dunklen Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich entsetzt, bevor sie sich hilfesuchend nach Rokko umsah. Dieser hatte sich bereits erhoben und sah an die Decke, um seine Emotionen so am besten zu unterdrücken. „Du musst ihr jeden Abend aus ihrem Märchenbuch vorlesen", sagte er. „Ich habe es in ihre Reisetasche gepackt – zusammen mit ihrem Schmusewiesel. Sie darf eine halbe Stunde am Tag fernsehen und…" – „Das ist ja schön und gut", warf David ein. „Aber wie wir unsere Tochter erziehen, ist unsere Sache. Sie wird genau das dürfen, was Magdalena bei uns auch darf. Magdalenas Arzttermine haben Sie? Und alles, was es mit der Krankheit so zu beachten gibt?" Rokko lachte verächtlich auf. „Ja, einschließlich der Besuchszeiten im Krankenhaus." – „Die sind da wirklich nicht streng", wollte Lisa ihn aufbauen. „Es steht ein Schlafsofa in ihrem Zimmer, wenn du dort übernachten willst. Das ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich… ich werde Magdalena auch besuchen kommen – jeden Tag, so wie immer. Wenn Philippa möchte, dann kann sie mitkommen. Dann seht ihr euch ganz oft." Der ehemalige Werbekomet nickte tapfer mit dem Kopf. „Und jetzt geht. Dein Angetrauter scharrt schon mit den Hufen."

###########################################################################

„So, Philippa, das ist dein neues Zimmer", öffnete Lisa eine Tür in ihrem großen Haus. „Es ist rosa", platzte es empört aus dem kleinen Mädchen. Auch wenn Lisa der Tonfall missfiel, war sie doch froh, dass ihre leibliche Tochter nun doch endlich etwas gesagt hatte. „Nun, rosa ist für Mädchen und hellblau ist für Jungs." – „Papa sagt, dass das überholtes Schubladendenken ist." – „Weißt du denn auch, was das bedeutet?", versuchte Lisa Philippa zu überlisten. „Es bedeutet, dass ich ein Mädchen sein kann und rosa trotzdem doof finden darf." Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu lachen. „Okay, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Solange du nur vorübergehend bei uns wohnst, bleibt das Zimmer rosa. Später können wir dann ja nochmal darüber nachdenken, es in einer anderen Farbe zu streichen, ja?"

„Hallo Magdalena", betrat Rokko zeitgleich in Krankenzimmer. „Hi!", entgegnete das Mädchen, ohne ihren Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden. „Ich bin Rokko Kowalski, vielleicht haben dir…" – „Ja, du bist mein richtiger Vater. Das haben mir Mutti und Vati schon erzählt." – „Okay, gut", entspannte Rokko sichtlich. „Hast du mir etwas mitgebracht?" – „Wie bitte?" – „Naja, Vati bringt mir immer etwas mit und das obwohl er nicht mein richtiger Vater ist." – „Und da dachtest du, da wäre es nur fair, wenn ich dir etwas mitbringe, weil ich ja dein richtiger Vater bin." – „Genau", strahlte das Mädchen mit einem Mal. „Nun ja", umrundete Rokko das Krankenbett und stellte sich vor den Fernseher, damit Magdalena ihn endlich ansah. „Ich habe dir nichts mitgebracht", schaltete er den Fernseher aus. „Ich hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was – schließlich kenne ich dich ja nicht", ignorierte Rokko den empörten Aufschrei seiner Tochter. „Wieso erzählst du mir nicht etwas von dir? Was magst du gern? Was machst du in deiner Freizeit?"

„Sind das alle deine Sachen?", fragte Lisa derweil ihre eigene Tochter, die ohne fremde Hilfe ihre Reisetasche ausgepackt und einen Stapel kunterbunter, qualitativ minderwertiger Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank gelegt hatte. „Ja", nickte Philippa. „Weißt du, mein Papa arbeitet mal und mal arbeitet er nicht und wenn er nicht arbeitet und das dauert länger, dann müssen wir ein bisschen aufpassen. Wenn Opa und Oma mir etwas zum Anziehen schenken, dann darf ich das immer behalten, aber Papa behält seine Geschenke nie", sprudelte es aus der Achtjährigen heraus. „Oma und Opa, das sind Mamas Eltern. Hast du noch Eltern? Weil der Papa hat keine mehr und ich dachte, wenn ich jetzt eine Mama habe, dann kriege ich vielleicht auch nochmal Großeltern dazu. Ist das unverschämt?" Lisa sah in die dunkelbraunen Augen des Mädchens und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ja, meine Eltern leben noch. Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du sie am Wochenende kennenlernen, okay? Philippa, wo ist denn dein Märchenbuch? Dann können wir es hier auf den Nachttisch legen." – „Pippi. Alle sagen nur Pippi zu mir. Ich will, dass du auch Pippi zu mir sagst." – „Okay, Pippi", lächelte Lisa. „Knock, knock", lief David geradewegs in das Zimmer seiner Tochter. „Hallo zusammen", lächelte er seine Frau und seine Tochter an. „Guck mal, Philippa, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", hielt er dem Mädchen ein Geschenk hin. „Oh", lächelte diese. „Danke", begannen ihre Wangen, aufgeregt zu glühen.

„Als ich noch nicht krank war, hatte ich montags immer Balletttraining und mittwochs Klavierstunden und samstags bin ich mit Vati immer reiten gegangen. Ja, so was das vorher", seufzte Magdalena. „Und das macht dir alles Spaß?", wollte Rokko von ihr wissen. „Naja, reiten und Ballett schon. Klavier finde ich nicht so toll. Da muss man immer still und so gerade sitzen. Aber jetzt bin ich ja krank. Jetzt muss ich gar nichts mehr machen." – „Außer dir viereckige Augen vor der Glotze holen." – „Ich finde fernsehen schön. So komme ich auch mal hier raus – so gedanklich", konterte Magdalena. „Und wieso benutzt du dafür nicht deine Phantasie?"

„Ballett, reiten und Klavier?", staunte Philippa Kowalski mit großen Augen. „Ich gehe nur zweimal die Woche zum Kinderturnen. Papa hat mir ein paar Handgriffe auf der Gitarre gezeigt…" – „Dann wirst du eben mal etwas Neues ausprobieren", entschied David. „Ich werde mal mit den Lehrern telefonieren, damit sie in die Anfängergruppen kann. Das mit dem Reitunterricht mache ich selbst, das lernt sie ganz schnell." – „Ich will das aber nicht lernen", sprang Philippa auf. „Genauso wie ich kein neues Märchenbuch will", warf sie David das Geschenk vor die Füße. „Ich habe schon eins." – „Das ist total abgegriffen", konterte der Geschäftsmann. „Aber ich finde es schön und es ist meins so lange ich denken kann."

###########################################################################

„Herr und Frau Seidel, Herr Kowalski", grüßte ein Beamter des Jugendamtes. „Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Nehmen Sie doch Platz", deutete er auf die Plätze rechts und links von ihm. „Der Tausch auf Probe ist nun zur Hälfte um und ich wüsste gern, wie es Ihnen allen damit geht." Lisa sah betreten auf ihre Hände, als David das Wort ergriff. „Philippa ist ein renitentes, schlecht erzogenes Kind", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Sie lässt sich nichts sagen und widerspricht ständig." – „Sie ist eben selbstständig und hat ihren eigenen Kopf – im Gegensatz zu Magdalena, die verzogen und verhätschelt ist", verteidigte Rokko das Kind, das er alleine aufgezogen hatte. „Sie sieht mich nicht einmal an, wenn ich ihr kein Geschenk mitbringe. Aber das schlimmste ist, dass sie sich aufgegeben hat, weil ihr nie jemand beigebracht hat, zu kämpfen." – „Wobei wir auch schon beim Thema wären…", ergrifft der Jugendamtsmitarbeiter dankbar für die Vorlage das Wort. „… Magdalenas Gesundheitszustand." Lisa sah erneut auf, nur um ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Hände zu lenken. „Herr Kowalski", wurde Rokko aufgefordert. „Nun, ich komme leider ebenfalls nicht als Spender in Frage. Und da Magdalenas leibliche Mutter ja nicht mehr lebt… Magdalenas Allgemeinzustand wird täglich schlechter und die Ärzte sind nicht gerade positiv gestimmt. Ich möchte sie nach Hause holen, damit sie nicht… im Krankenhaus…", versagte Rokkos Stimme. „Das können Sie doch nicht machen, Kowalski!", erhob David die Stimme. „Magdalena braucht ihre Ärzte!" – „Die können ihr aber auch nicht mehr helfen", widersprach Rokko. „Sie ist zwar noch ein Kind, aber sie hat doch einen würdevollen Tod verdient – Zuhause." – „Bei Ihnen Zuhause. Naja, wenn das so aussieht wie Philippas billige Klamotten." – „Okay, Pippis Zuhause war bisher keine Villa, aber sie hat es immer gut gehabt!" – „Rokko", riss Lisa sich aus ihrer Starre. „Niemand bezweifelt das", versicherte sie ihm. „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dass Magdalena das Krankenhaus verlässt, dann respektieren wir das natürlich. Ich… ich möchte dich nur bitten, dass… bitte ruf uns an, wenn… vielleicht wäre es dir recht, wenn wir… auch… immerhin ist sie bei uns… und wir lieben sie doch auch", stotterte Lisa, während sie versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

###########################################################################

„Hallo Magdalena", freute David sich, das Mädchen, das für ihn bisher sein einziges Kind gewesen war, wiederzusehen. „Du hast mir etwas mitgebracht", freute sie sich und sah – wie David fand – dabei aus wie Lisa. „Ja, eine Kleinigkeit", hielt er ihr das Geschenk hin. „Schön. Weißt du, dieser Rokko-Typ bringt mir nie etwas mit. Der will auch ständig reden und macht dafür den Fernseher aus", empörte Magdalena sich. „Naja, vielleicht siehst du wirklich ein bisschen viel fern", gab David zu bedenken. „Wie geht es dir denn, Prinzessin?", wich er dann einer Debatte aus. „Scheinbar besser", lächelte Magdalena. „Heute Nachmittag darf ich nach Hause." – „Das freut mich, Prinzessin", zwang David sich möglichst fröhlich zu sagen. Er fand, dass das Mädchen extrem blass und schwach aussah. „Aber du weißt, dass du nicht zu uns nach Hause gehst, oder?" – „Ich muss mit diesem Rokko-Typen mit? Und wenn ich nicht will?" – „Naja, das ist eine Entscheidung vom Jugendamt. Da können wir eigentlich nicht viel machen." – „Und wofür hast du denn dann deine Anwälte, Vati?", hakte Magdalena nach, so dass David sich wünschte, er hätte ihr nicht so viel über die Firma erzählt. „Hey, Lenalein, hast du dir dein Geschenk schon richtig angesehen?", wechselte er daher das Thema. „Es ist ein Buch über Pferde mit ganz vielen Bildern." – „Werde ich jemals wieder reiten dürfen, wenn ich bei diesem Rokko-Typen bin?" – „Das müssen wir mit ihm besprechen, wenn es soweit ist. Meinetwegen kannst du jederzeit auf das Gestüt kommen." – „Ist Mutti auch hier?", wechselte nun Magdalena ihrerseits das Thema. „Sie wartet auf dem Flur – zusammen mit Philippa, Rokko und dem Herrn Doktor. Ich wollte dir gerne beim Packen helfen", lächelte David. „Das ist schön", freute Magdalena sich ebenfalls.

###########################################################################

„Hey, wohin warst du vorhin so schnell verschwunden?", wollte Lisa wissen, als David spät abends sein Haus betrat. „Ich war beim Anwalt", informierte er seine Frau. „Wieso das denn?", fragte diese verwirrt. „Wegen der Anhörung vor dem Jugendrichter. Ich will einfach vorbereitet sein." Lisa seufzte. „Meinst du wirklich, wir sollten es soweit kommen lassen? Ich meine, machen wir uns nichts vor. Dieser Tausch auf Probe funktioniert nicht. Pippi ist… sie ist vielleicht biologisch unsere Tochter, aber emotional…", begann Lisa laut zu sinnieren. „Aber bald ist sie die einzige Tochter, die wir haben und darauf will ich vorbereitet sein", wiegelte David jede weitere Diskussion ab. Lisa setzte zu einem Widerspruch an, als das Telefon klingelte. „Vergiss nicht, was du sagen wolltest, Schatz", schnappte David sich den Hörer. „Seidel", meldete er sich.

„Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee, Kowalski?", motzte David, kaum dass er Minuten später aus seinem Auto stieg. „Es geht ihr schlecht und sie wünscht sich, ein letztes Mal zu reiten", verteidigte Rokko seine späte Störung. Kerimas Geschäftsführer warf einen Blick auf das schläfrige Mädchen in Rokkos Armen. „Sie könnte nicht wieder aufwachen", beantwortete Rokko Davids schweigend gestellte Frage. „Ich kann nicht reiten", fügte er hinzu. „Ich mache das Pferd startklar und werde mir ihr reiten gehen", versicherte David ihm. „Ich werde mir ihr reiten gehen", wiederholte er.

„Okay, geben Sie sie her", forderte David Rokko auf. Er saß auf einem der wertvollsten Hengste seiner Familie und wollte, dass Magdalena vor ihm Platz nahm. Das Mädchen war mittlerweile so schwach, dass David sie mit einem Arm am Bauch aufrechthalten musste. „Wir nehmen unsere normale Route", wandte er sich dann an Lisa. „Sollten wir in einer Stunde nicht zurücksein, dann müsst ihr nach uns suchen, okay?" Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin trat an das Pferd heran und streichelte dem Mädchen, das sie wie ihr eigenes Kind aufgezogen hat, über den Arm. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Ausritt, meine Kleine. Wenn du wieder da bist, dann gibt es Brötchen mit Schokoaufstrich, so wie immer", versicherte sie dem apathischen Kind unter Tränen. „Mach's gut", schluchzte Lisa kurz auf. David schnalzte kuru mit der Zunge, woraufhin das Pferd sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Wo ist Pippi?", wollte Rokko von Lisa wissen, als diese sich endlich von der Dunkelheit, in der David mit Magdalena verschwunden war, losreißen konnte. „Kim passt auf sie auf", antwortete sie gedankenverloren. „Wie… wie seid ihr auf den Namen Philippa gekommen?", fragte sie dann. „Ich nehme an, er gefällt dir und David nicht." – „Ähm… David findet ihn seltsam. Ich finde, dass Pippi viel besser zu ihr passt." – „Es war Marinas Idee. Sie hatte den Namen in irgendeinem alten Hollywoodfilm aufgegabelt." – „Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?" – „So wie wir beide", lachte Rokko verächtlich auf. „Ich habe für sie gearbeitet." Lisa nickte nachdenklich. „Sie war dann recht bald schwanger", fügte Rokko hinzu. „Bei der Entbindung ist es zu Komplikationen gekommen und… wir haben es nie geschafft, unsere kleine Familie gemeinsam zu leben. Sie hat alles verpasst – Pippis erste Schritte, ihr erstes Wort, ihre ganzen Streiche…" – „Gibt es… eine neue Frau in deinem Leben?" – „Nein", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Und auch keine anderen Kinder. Habt ihr…" – „Nein. Wir hätten gern noch ein weiteres Kind gehabt, aber es hat einfach nicht geklappt. Und als Magdalena dann krank wurde, da… da haben wir diesen Wunsch hinten angestellt."

Ungeduldig lief Lisa vor den Stallungen des Gestüts auf und ab. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie suchen gehen." – „Sie sind erst 15 Minuten weg. Du hast David gehört, er braucht ungefähr eine Stunde." – „Es ist dunkel. Was wenn er Hilfe braucht?" – „Lisa, wenn dir das unangenehm ist, mit mir hier alleine zu sein, dann kannst du dich gern ins Auto setzen. Du musst deswegen keine Vorwände erfinden", durchschaute Rokko seine ehemalige Verlobte. „Ich erfinde keine Vorwände", verteidigte Lisa sich. „Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen. Ich…" – „Ruft einen Arzt. Schnell, ruft einen Arzt. Wir brauchen Hilfe", hallte Davids Stimme plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit.

„Ihr Atem wurde immer flacher. Ich konnte das spüren, ich hatte ja meine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Ich habe sofort umgedreht, aber irgendwann hat sie gar nicht mehr geatmet", berichtete David dem Notarzt schockiert. „Das ist bei dem fortgeschrittenen Stadium ihrer Krankheit nicht ungewöhnlich. Das ist eine Folge ihres Leberversagens. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir konnten nichts für Ihre Tochter tun."

###########################################################################

„Philippa, halt still", verlangte David einige Wochen später. „Ich kann mich alleine anziehen und so eine doofe Bluse will ich nicht tragen." – „Heute ist aber die Anhörung vor dem Jugendrichter. Da musst du nett aussehen." – „Kann ich dann endlich zu meinem Papa zurück?" – „Du wirst nicht gefragt, du bist noch nicht 14 Jahre alt, erst dann wird du gefragt. Da wird es wieder eine Anhörung geben, aber das Gericht wird ganz sicher eine gerechte Lösung finden – jetzt und später." – „Ich habe meinen Papa nicht gesehen, seit Magdalena gestorben ist. Ich vermisse ihn", widersprach Pippi leise. David hielt einen Moment inne. Die Erinnerung an den Tod des Mädchens nahm ihn immer noch sehr mit. „Du kannst dich also alleine anziehen? Dann zieh dich an", forderte er seine leibliche Tochter daher auf.

„Sie arbeiten also freiberuflich, Herr Kowalski", hatte Davids Anwalt Rokko in die Mangel genommen. „Das heißt, dass Sie kein geregeltes Einkommen haben. Sie haben auch keine Lebensgefährtin. Woher nimmt das Kind eine weibliche Bezugsperson? Wer kümmert sich um Philippa, wenn Sie verhindert sind? Haben Sie nicht auch ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu Philippas Großeltern mütterlicherseits? Hatte das Kind in Ihrer Obhut nicht auch Läuse?" Der Anwalt sah Rokko auffordernd an. „Genug der Polemik, Herr Kollege", stoppte der Richter den Mann. „Herr Kowalski", wandte er sich dann an Rokko. „Wieso sollte ich das Sorgerecht für Philippa Ihnen zusprechen? Bisher spricht leider nichts für Sie. Sie sind weder der leibliche Vater noch können Sie dem Kind den Lebensstil bieten, den die leiblichen Eltern ihm bieten können." – „Geht es immer nur um Geld?", stellte Rokko die Gegenfrage. „Ich kann dem Kind keinen Ballettunterricht bieten oder sie regelmäßig zum Reiten mitnehmen, aber ich liebe sie. Ich habe sie großgezogen. Ich war bei ihr, als sie die ersten Zähne gekriegt hat. Ich habe ihr die Hände festgehalten, als sie die Windpocken hatte, damit sie sich keine Narben kratzt. Ich bringe sie jeden Tag zur Schule. Ich…" Rokko stockte. „Ich habe für Pippi alles getan, was ein normaler Vater auch getan hätte, nur dass sie ihre Gene nicht von mir hat. Bei aller Liebe, ich habe es versucht, ich habe wirklich versucht, Magdalena so zu lieben, aber ich konnte nicht. Es war einfach nicht das gleiche – Gene hin oder her. Ihr Tod ist mir auch nahe gegangen, aber nicht so nah wie der drohende Verlust von Pippi mir geht." – „Danke, Herr Kowalski. Ich werde mich dann zur Urteilsfindung zurückziehen", verkündete der Richter. „Die Sitzung ist vertagt auf heute Nachmittag 16 Uhr."

###########################################################################

„Papa", riss Philippa sich von der Sozialarbeiterin los, die sie den ganzen Tag über betreut hatte. „Darf ich jetzt wieder nach Hause?", fiel sie Rokko in die Arme. „Pippi", schob er die Achtjährige sanft, aber bestimmt von sich. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass man immer das richtige tun muss, ja?" – „Und manchmal findet man etwas richtig, das andere nicht richtig finden und dann helfen uns die Richter." – „Genau", nickte Rokko. „Und ich habe dir doch mal erzählt, dass jeder mal Fehler macht." – „Und dass das in Ordnung ist. Aus Fehlern kann man lernen", bestätigte Philippa. „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Als du auf die Welt gekommen bist, da hat eine Krankenschwester einen Fehler gemacht. Sie hat dich und Magdalena verwechselt und jedes Kind muss jetzt dahin zurück, wo es eigentlich hingehört. Also du kommst zu David und Lisa." – „Das ist nicht fair. Du kriegst dann niemanden!", empörte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sich. „Guck mal, Pippi, bei den Seidels da wirst du es sehr gut haben. Die müssen nie sparen. Du kommst auf eine gute Schule und…" – „Aber du wirst nicht da sein. Wirst du mich besuchen, Papa?" – „Nein", schluckte Rokko einige Tränen runter. „Wenn du 14 bist, dann gibt es nochmal eine Anhörung und dann wird neu entschieden." – „Es soll jetzt richtig entschieden werden. Der Richter hat einen Fehler gemacht. Er soll mich auch fragen, was ich will." – „Pippi, das wird er – wenn du 14 bist." – „Das ist zu lange. Ich halte es bis dahin nicht in einem rosa Zimmer aus. Der Richter, der damals das mit Opa und Oma entschieden hat, der hat mich auch gefragt, was ich will und da war ich noch viel jünger." – „Ja, ich weiß. Und du hast ihm sehr gut geantwortet", verschwieg Rokko dem Kind, dass der Richter sie zwar gefragt, aber ihre Antwort nicht entscheiden für das Urteil gewesen war. „Ich packe noch heute deine ganzen Sachen und bringe sie dir, okay?", versprach er ihr dann.

###########################################################################

„David, war es wirklich nötig, diesen Rottweiler zur Verhandlung auflaufen zu lassen?", wollte Lisa am Abend von ihrem Ehemann wissen. „Wolltest du nun das Sorgerecht für deine Tochter oder wolltest du es nicht?" – „Meine Tochter ist gestorben – Gene hin oder her. Pippi ist ein tolles Mädchen, aber sie ist nicht meine Tochter. Es mag ja keine Präzedenzfälle für diese Situation geben, aber Rokko hängt da irgendwie mit drin und er steht jetzt ganz alleine da." – „Niemand kann etwas dafür, dass seine Tochter gestorben ist." – „David!", ermahnte Lisa ihr Gegenüber entsetzt. „Er sollte Pippi sehen dürfen." – „Aber ich will ihn nicht sehen – nicht in meinem Haus und schon gar nicht in deiner Nähe", knurrte David. „Darum geht es nicht", versicherte Lisa ihn. „Es hat nichts mit ihm und mir zu tun. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich immer nur dich geliebt habe und die ganze Situation ändert nichts daran." – „Sollte Kowalski nicht längst da sein und der Kleinen ihren Kram bringen. Nicht, dass wir diesen Plunder wirklich brauchen…"

„Es ist ein schönes Zimmer", bemühte Rokko sich, Pippi ihr neues Zuhause schmackhaft zu machen. „Du kannst rosa ja heimlich doof finden", erriet er die Gedanken des Mädchens. „Dein Märchenbuch passt hervorragend auf den Nachttisch." – „David hat mir ein neues geschenkt, als ich hier ankam. Es riecht ganz neu und hat noch keine Ecken." – „Wenn du das schöner findest, dann ist das okay." Ihre dunklen Augen wanderten zu dem perfekten Buch. „Hm", brummte sie. „Liest du mir etwas vor, bevor du gehst – egal, aus welchem der beiden Bücher?"

„Pippi", wälzte Rokko sich aus dem neuen Bett des Mädchens, das noch bis vor einem halben Jahr seine Tochter gewesen ist. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", erklärte er ihr. „Du weißt ja, dass wir uns immer nur zu bestimmten Anlässen etwas schenken. Ich habe hier etwas für dich", holte er ein Fotoalbum aus einer der Umzugskisten, die er mitgebracht hatte, hervor. „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich viel später schenken, aber ich glaube, jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt. Das ist ein Album mit allen deinen Kinderfotos", lächelte er Pippi gequält an. „Alle wichtigen Stationen in deinem Leben." – „Ist das Mama?", deutete Philippa auf die erste Seite. „Ja, das ist Mama. Das Foto ist entstanden, kurz bevor du… äh… Magdalena auf die Welt gekommen ist. Sie wollte ein Vorher-Nachher-Bild, aber dazu ist es nicht mehr gekommen." – „Weil sie kurz danach gestorben ist?" – „Ja", nickte Rokko. „Vielleicht siehst du es dir mal in Ruhe mit Lisa und David an. Die wissen doch noch gar nicht, was in deinem Leben bisher alles los war." Pippi legte das Buch beiseite und ging auf ihren Papa zu. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst." – „Pippi, du wirst immer mein kleines Mädchen sein, ja? Versprich mir, artig zu sein und dich niemals zu verraten." – „Das verstehe ich nicht. Wie kann ich mich denn selbst verraten?" Rokko perlte eine Träne über die Wange, als er das achtjährige Mädchen an sich drückte. „Bleib einfach wie du bist, kleine Pippi." – „Ich werde ganz schnell 14 und dann sage ich dem Richter, was ich will, ja?" – „Mach's gut, Pippi", stand Rokko auf. Tapfer ging er zur Tür des Kinderzimmers. „Papa, bitte, lass mich nicht hier", flehte das Mädchen kläglich. „Philippa, du bleibst hier und wirst ein schönes Leben bei den Seidels haben", bemühte Rokko, sich streng zu klingen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verließ er das Kinderzimmer.

„Rokko", versuchte Lisa, ihren ehemaligen Verlobten an der Haustür abzufangen. „Was ist?", wischte er sich die Tränen weg. „Wir… wir besuchen dich, okay? David muss ja nichts davon erfahren." – „Du solltest deine Ehe meinetwegen nicht riskieren. Und du solltest es Pippi und mir nicht noch schwerer machen. Ich werde jedesmal wieder sterben, wenn ich sie sehe und dann doch mit dir gehen lassen muss."

###########################################################################

„David, David, hörst du das?", rüttelte Lisa ihren Ehemann wach. „Was ist?", fragte dieser verschlafen. „Hörst du das?" – „Was?" – „Dieses Geräusch. Es klingt, als würde jemand schluchzen, oder?" – „Aber wer denn?", klang David, als wäre er immer noch im Halbschlaf. „Pippi!", fiel plötzlich bei Lisa der Groschen.

„Hey, hast du schlecht geschlafen?", betrat Lisa das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. „Ich will zu meinem Papa", jammerte diese kläglich. „Gefällt's dir denn so gar nicht bei uns?", fragte Lisa traurig. „Dieser Probetausch war lustig, aber… ich will zurück zu meinem Papa. Ich will nicht eure Magdalena sein. Ich will wieder Pippi für meinen Papa sein. Er hat Philippa gesagt, als er gegangen ist. Das tut er nie." Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin nahm neben dem auf einmal schrecklich klein und hilflos wirkenden Mädchen Platz. „Aber du hast doch verstanden, dass dein Papa dich zwar aufgezogen hat, aber dass David und ich deine Eltern sind." – „Ja, ich weiß, ihr habt euch irgendwann mal so dolle lieb gehabt, dass ein Baby dabei entstanden ist, aber… davon merke ich nichts. Ich liebe meinen Papa. Ihr seid nett und ich fand es schön, auch mal eine Mama zu haben, aber eben nur auf Probe. Mehr will ich davon nicht. Und ich will nicht sterben so wie Magdalena." – „Oh, Pippi, Süße, du wirst nicht sterben. Magdalena war sehr krank. Niemand kann etwas für diese Krankheit – du nicht, dein Papa nicht und David und ich auch nicht. Krankheiten passieren einfach." – „Und die Krankenschwester dort in Krankenhaus hat keinen Fehler gemacht?" – „Nein, nur die auf der Station, wo du und Magdalena zur Welt gekommen seid", seufzte Lisa.

„David, David", weckte Lisa ihren Ehemann erneut. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" – „Du musst uns fahren?" – „Hä?" – „Du musst Pippi nach Hause fahren." – „Sie ist Zuhause." – „Nein", widersprach Lisa. „David, überleg doch mal. Was zählt denn mehr? Unsere Gene oder die vielen Jahre, die wir mit Magdalena verbracht haben? David, meine Tochter ist vor einigen Wochen gestorben. Und das in Tränen aufgelöste Mädchen im Kinderzimmer gehört zu Rokko." – „Lisa, ehrlich, langsam mutiert das alles zur Farce. Unser Anwalt hat alles getan, damit wir das Sorgerecht kriegen und nun…" – „Okay, bleib liegen", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Ich rufe ein Taxi für Pippi und mich." – „Dir ist das ernst, oder?", schoss David plötzlich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition.

###########################################################################

„Ich komme ja schon, ich komme ja schon", schimpfte Rokko angesichts der nächtlichen Störung. „Was ist los!", fragte er ungehalten, als er die Tür aufriss. „Pippi!", erkannte er seinen Besuch. „Was tust du denn hier?", ging er vor ihr in die Hocke. „Papa!", fiel sie ihm überglücklich um den Hals. „Bist du alleine hergekommen?", bestürmte er das Kind. In diesem Moment trat Lisa in sein Blickfeld und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt rein", entschied der ehemalige Werbekomet.

„Es ist nicht richtig, sie bei uns zu behalten", seufzte Lisa. „David, ich und besonders der rottweilerische Anwalt haben hoffnungslos überreagiert. Wir hätten schon während des Tausches merken müssen, dass das alles nach hinten losgeht." – „Sieht David das auch so?", konnte Rokko den Blick von Pippi, die wie selbstverständlich in die Küche gegangen war und den Kühlschrank inspizierte, nicht abwenden. „Er wird es so sehen, sobald wir beide den Verlust unserer Tochter Magdalena verkraftet haben." – „Lisa, wenn es irgendeinen Zweifel gibt, dann… nimm sie wieder mit. Ich verkrafte es nicht noch einmal, sie zu verlieren." – „Ich weiß. Ich sollte jetzt gehen." – „Lisa?", wurde Pippi hellhörig. „Willst du mal mein Zimmer sehen, bevor du gehst?" – „Sehr gerne", lächelte die Geschäftsfrau.

„Ihr Zimmer sieht in der Tat ganz anders als Magdalenas", verabschiedete Lisa sich von Rokko. „Sie hat immer ein Zimmer bei uns, wenn mal etwas ist." – „Danke, Lisa. Das ist… wirklich groß von dir." – „Weil ich ihr mein leerstehendes Kinderzimmer anbiete?" – „Nein, das alles, meinte ich eher." – „Ich hatte etwas wieder gutzumachen", zwang Lisa sich zu lächeln. „Wenn du Pippi mal besuchen willst…" – „Sehr gerne, aber erst muss ich den Tod meiner Tochter verarbeiten."

Als Lisa die Beifahrertür zu ihrem Familienauto öffnete, fand sie David über das Lenkrad gebeugt. Leise schwang sie sich auf den Sitz und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Wir haben die Kurve gerade noch gekriegt." – „Ich hätte fast Kowalskis Leben zerstört – zum zweiten Mal und schon wieder aus Selbstsucht." – „Er trägt es mit Fassung", bemühte Lisa sich um einen Scherz. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach Hause fahren und ich ein paar kalorienhaltige Schweinereien auftische und wir mal so richtig reden und gemeinsam um Magdalena weinen? Dafür hatten wir ja dank des aufmüpfigen und vorlauten Kindes keine Zeit." Davids tränenverschmiertes Gesicht verzog sich seltsam bei dem Versuch zu lachen. „Schon witzig, wie viel Einfluss Erziehung auf einen Menschen hat." – „In Pippis Fall mehr als Gene." – „In Magdalenas auch. Lass uns fahren", warf David einen letzten Blick auf Rokkos Wohnung, in der gerade die Lichter ausgegangen waren. „Ich hätte dann aber lieber etwas Promillehaltiges, wenn dich das nicht stört."

###########################################################################

„Herr Seidel", öffnete Rokko wenige Tage später erneut die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchlief ihn. „Keine Sorge. Ich bleibe nicht lange. Ich komme gerade vom Anwalt. Es ist alles geklärt und wieder rückgängig gemacht und so. Das wollte ich Ihnen nur sagen." – „Danke." Rokko spürte genau, dass David noch etwas auf der Seele brannte. „Wollen Sie vielleicht doch reinkommen?" – „Nein", schüttelte David den Kopf. „Mir fiel nur gerade ein. Philippa hat ein Fotoalbum bei uns vergessen." – „Das sind ihre Kinderfotos. Behalten Sie es. Irgendwie gehören Sie und Lisa ja auch zu Pippis Leben." – „Schön, dass Sie das sagen", nutzte der Geschäftsmann die Gelegenheit. „Magdalena hatte einen Treuhandfond, der ihre Ausbildung finanzieren sollte. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ihn auf Philippa umschreiben zu lassen." – „Das kann ich nicht annehmen." – „Das werden Sie müssen. Er gehört zu dem aufmüpfigen und vorlauten Kind dazu. Ich habe den Schreibkram machen lassen, als ich noch das Sorgerecht hatte", zwang David sich, verschmitzt zu grinsen. „Sehr clever", stieg Rokko in den verkrampften Scherz ein. „Danke, Herr Seidel", wurde er dann ernst. „Was ich Lisa schon gesagt habe und was ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen konnte: Ihr Verlust tut mir sehr leid." – „Ich sollte jetzt gehen", unterdrückte David jeden Anflug von Emotion. „Sonst kommt Philippa von der Schule und kriegt einen Riesenschreck, wenn sie mich sieht. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass Lisa und ich irgendwie ein Teil von Philippas Leben bleiben können." – „Sicher. Wann Weihnachten, Ostern und Pippis Geburtstag ist, wissen Sie ja und für Besuche außer der Reihe: Wir haben nicht vor, bald umzuziehen." – „Dass Sie das können", seufzte David. „Was?" – „Naja, erst die Sache mit der Hochzeit, dann da hier…" – „Das wirkt nach außen lockerer als es in mir drin aussieht. Und dann betrachten Sie es so: Sie haben die Frau, aber das Kind verloren und bei mir ist es umgekehrt." – „Ist das jetzt auch ein Scherz?", fragte David unsicher. „Nein, das ist mein Versuch, mir alles schönzureden." – „Okay. Ich… darüber denke ich nach, wenn ich jetzt zu Kerima fahre und Lisa abhole. Wir wollen zu Magdalena auf den Friedhof." – „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen für den Nachmittag, was Sie am besten gebrauchen können." – „Wenn ich das nur wüsste", seufzte David. „Bis bald, Herr Kowalski", drehte er sich dann aber weg und lief zu seinem Auto.


End file.
